


Other People

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gallavich, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey talk about being monogamous in their marriage
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 66
Kudos: 247





	Other People

**Author's Note:**

> Had to fix it because it was pissing me off ☺️

Other People  
(Oneshot)

This was not the conversation he thought they'd be having when they woke up tangled together that morning. They were about to have a talk, a serious talk about life as a married couple, how to spend their money...even when he already had. They needed to talk boundaries and expectations...only he didn't know what to say on any of those subjects. He thought the day would be filled with more sex, not talking.

Ian had been insatiable since they'd gotten married, not that he wasn't all the time, but it seemed to escalate after that. The night before, Ian had woke him up five different times to have sex, and not just fast fucking with half their clothes on. No, this was some slow, sensual sex that had him writhing all over the bed until he literally screamed Ian's name. They couldn't get enough of each other. Ian was always touching him, a hand placed on his knee or the back of his neck, anything to show that happy level of ownership that used to freak him out, now he didn't mind so much, in fact, he craved those touches. 

There was no touching now as they sat next to each other on the front porch of the Gallagher house. Ian came out with two beers and a serious look of determination on his face, letting him know that this was it, the talking part. Ian asked if he wanted to be monogamous...a word he couldn't even spell, but he knew what Ian was asking before he explained it to him. 

Did Ian really think that after ten years of chasing his around, after ten years of fighting to the death to be together, after escaping prison to be with him, then giving himself up when he was free and safe in Mexico, that he wanted to fuck someone else? Or multiple someones? How was that even a question...if anyone should be asking if someone wanted to fuck other people, it should be him asking Ian that because he had fucked other people. More than once. Yeah, being hypersexual was the main issue with that, but that wasn't an excuse. Ian made those choices. 

So no, he didn't want to fuck other people. He just wanted Ian. He had always just wanted to be with Ian. The desire for their happy, domestic life is what he wanted for them. Even the crappy jobs they had to work, or the lack of money for their own place, or even Terry trying to kill them at every turn. He faced it all, risked it all, gave his entire self to be with Ian.

But did Ian want the same? He was about to find out. They both wrote down their answers to Ian's monogamy question and agreed to flip them over at the same time. He was acting like he wasn't bothered by it one way or another, when really his stomach wouldn't stop twisting and turning painfully at the thought that Ian just might want other people. If he did want that... Mickey wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stomach it for before it broke him. 

Now, if Ian only knew that, he wouldn't be asking this question in the first place.

"Okay, on the count of three we flip it over." Ian reminded him softly, eyeing him from the side.

Mickey nodded, wanting to get it over and done with. "Yeah, okay."

"On three…"

"Yeah, I know." Mickey felt his heart beating up in his throat, threatening to choke him up with all the emotions he tried to hide. 

If Ian's paper said no...he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. If Ian's paper said yes, like he hoped it would, then they would be okay, they'd be on the same page for once and that's what they needed. 

The juvenile shit needed to end. They needed to grow up, together. 

"One...two…" Ian counted slowly. 

Fuck, Mickey said over and over again in his head. His hand was shaking, his other hand tightened on the beer bottle and he wondered for a second if it would break or not.

"Three." Ian said at last and turned the paper over. 

Mickey didn't turn his, but felt his heart squeeze when Ian's said "monogamous" in his crappy handwriting. All that anxiety he felt just melted away until he felt warm all over, sensitive and a little emotional, so much so that the corners of his eyes might have been damp. He wasn't crying, not really. 

"You didn't turn it!" Ian complained and reached over for Mickey's paper. 

Mickey jerked his hand away, seeing the surprised, hurt look on his face for a moment before he let Ian grab the slip of paper from him. He took a long drink of his beer as Ian unfolded it, then watched that happy, carefree smile flash across his face like it had all those years ago at the Kash and Grab. 

"You spelled monogamous wrong."

Mickey scoffed and elbowed him. He kept their arms pressed together. "First time using that word, and giving it a shot."

Ian looked over, still smiling. "You had me worried for a minute."

"Do you really think after all this time I'd want to fuck anyone else?" Mickey asked and took the paper back, crumbled it in a ball and tossed it across the yard. "Seriously, man. I've been chasing your alien lookin ass for ten years. Ten fucking years." Wetness pooled in Ian's eyes and Mickey cupped his face just as the tears fell and wiped them with his thumb. "After all the shit we've been through…"

Ian sniffled. "Yeah, I know. And most of it has been my bad, crazy shit."

"If I didn't like the crazy shit too, I wouldn't be here. Would I?" Mickey asked, wondering when he got to be such a sap and why he was okay with it all. "We worked hard for this, Ian. We gave everything just to get here in one piece."

Ian closed his eyes, absorbing the words as he laid his hands on top of Mickey's and squeezed. "Yeah, I know we did."

Mickey leaned in, meeting Ian's lips in a soft, but hungry kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mick." Ian replied softly and brought him down for another kiss. 

It didn't last long, not nearly long enough because Carl came running up the street in full uniform. They talked a little, he made some jokes about parking tickets and of course Ian called him a dumbass, but the little wink at the end made him smile. 

After that, Debbie came out with Franny and two buckets of chicken, Kev and Vee came with pizzas and they all headed down the block to Lip's new place with Tammi. Mickey was ahead, talking shit with Carl when Ian ran and caught up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Making me chase you?" Ian asked, almost whispering it into his ear with how close he was. 

It went a shiver down Mickey's back and he leaned into Ian's side, into the heat of his body and wrapped an arm around his lower back. "You married me, Milkovich, that doesn't mean you stop chasin me."

"Well, you married me too, Gallagher," Ian grinned. "Means you gotta chase me too."

Mickey's hand slipped down to Ian's ass, squeezing hard and making Ian groan loud enough for Carl to look back and make a face at them. Mickey flipped him off, smiling. "Been chasin you just as long as you've been chasin me. We got this shit."

Ian kissed his ear. "Fuck yeah we do."


End file.
